Warriors Bonds
by Kitsune8524
Summary: a destiny unavoidable from a prophecy long ago begins its twisted tale in the form of these six young cats that are destined to meet and their actions may control the fates of Sunclan, Moonclan, Leafclan, and Fireclan, but the ones lurking in the darkness attempt to change this fate by any means possible.
1. Chapter 1

Scorchkit breathed in the cold crisp night air as she followed the faint movement of Darkkit, who had been sneaking out a lot recently for reasons unknown " ugh" she said quietly to herself "its so hard to follow him with his pitch black pelt" she say the flash of his strange red eyes as he looked around "there you are" suddenly he leaped off "now where did he go" she grumbled looking around. Suddenly something barreled into her she let out a yelp of shock as the breath was knocked out of her.

"Oh its you" Darkkit said sitting beside with his blood red eyes fixed on her, as she lay dazed on the ground.

"what was that for?!" she demanded her silver eyes flashing and her bright red pelt bristling as she bolted upright.

"so what are you doing out here Scorchkit?" he asked coolly avoiding the question

"following you! so why are you sneaking out at night?!"

"its almost dawn better get back" Darkkit said with a glance at the paling sky.

"argh! you're right!" she said and bolted off.

With a smirk he followed her back to the camp

They both snuck into the nursery Darkkit curled up with Lightkit who was a blind white kit with blue eyes and Scorchkit curled up with her two golden tabby brothers Sunkit and Brightkit.

Scorchkit opened one eye glaring at him with a look that said "That was a dirty trick you pulled"

He opened his eyes wide and gave her a innocent "who me?" look.

She snorted and closed her eye again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightkit meowed a greeting to Scorchkit as she scented her approaching from the nursery.

"today is the day!" Scorchkit meowed joyfully as she bounded over to where Lightkit and Darkkit were sitting

"yes" Lightkit purred "its our warrior ceremony! Me you and Darkkit's too"

"yeah Sunkit and Brightkit's as well" Lightkit said sounding much less enthused

Scorchkit narrowed her silver eyes at the sound of her brother's names "yeah theirs too" with a glare at the nursery as they padded out of it their golden pets shining in the sun.

They padded over "oh look" Sunkit jeered "its the weirdos" "don't go near them you'll catch their disease" Brightkit added.

Lightkit shrunk to the ground her Blind blue eyes darkening.

Scorchkit growled and stood up opening her mouth to say something back when Darkkit stood up from where he had been eating a mouse and stepped in front of her.

"At least we don't match and rhyme in everything _we_ do." Darkkit countered fixing them with a piercing glare.

They laughed "well at least _we_ look normal, I mean you've got a black pelt and red eyes while your sister is a blind white kit with blue eyes and our poor little Scorchykit here has red fur and silver eyes." Sunkit said pretending to look sad before starting to laugh as they both walked off.

Darkkit turned and gave Lightkit's ear a quick lick "Don't mind them"

"Its so hard not to" she said turning and disappearing into the nursery with Scorchkit hurrying after her.

With a sigh Darkkit turned to follow with one last glare at Sunkit and Brightkit who had sauntered over to the fresh kill pile and were both eating voles. He growled angrily before vanishing into the nursery after Lightkit and Scorchkit.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorchpaw crept up on the bird slowly one paw step at a time till she was close enough and then she pounced killing it in one quick nip to the spine.

"very good" he mentor Poppyfur praised her "go back to camp now and don't forget to collect your vole"

"I wont" Scorchpaw replied padding off towards camp. As she entered the camp she spotted Darkpaw and Lightpaw by the fresh kill pile

she walked over greeting them with a nod since she was carrying a bird and vole she dropped them on the fresh kill pile.

"nice catch" Darkpaw said "yes vole and bird very nice" Lightpaw agreed sniffing them.

"thanks" Scorchpaw purred "hows medicine cat training going Lightpaw?"

"great" lightpaw said sounding excited I've learned so many things so far"

"i have battle training after this" darkpaw said "me too" scorchpaw said "so we had better eat now while we can."


End file.
